Computers, including hand-held computers, are extensively used in industry to facilitate the efficient and timely completion of a wide variety of tasks. Many processes for which computers are used require large data storage capacity and fast data processing capabilities. The speed, data storage, and data transfer capabilities in conjunction with the typically smaller size for a hand-held computer have allowed users to become very mobile and much more efficient in accomplishing what had been laborious jobs. In an effort to increase a computer's versatility, computers have been created or retrofitted to accept operator removable, interchangeable memory devices, such as expanded memory cards that can be inserted into a compatible computer to expand the computer's memory capability. Other cards are available to provide the computer with modem, fax, cellular communication, or Local Area Network capabilities. Thus, the same hand-held computer can be used with one of many memory devices depending upon a particular task at hand.
The Personal Computer Memory Card International Association (PCMCIA) developed a manufacturing standard that has been widely developed and adopted by manufactures of memory cards and associated computer hardware and software. Hand-held computers utilizing PCMCIA memory cards or other operator removable, replaceable memory devices, hereinafter collectively referred to as a "memory cards," are constructed with memory card retention systems that removably secure a portion of the memory card within a memory card receiving area in the computer. The remaining portion of the memory card protrudes from the computer and is exposed to the outside environment.
A drawback to this memory card retention system is that the memory card and computer are vulnerable to damage from the outside environment. For example, the protruding card and computer arrangement is not sufficiently protected against water, dust, or other contaminants getting into the computer through the memory card receiving area and damaging the memory card or delicate components within the computer. Accordingly, the protruding card system is susceptible to damage from contaminants often encountered in the environment in which hand-held computers are used.
A further drawback of this protruding memory card system is that the memory card can be dislodged and fall out of the computer. The memory card and the computer are further susceptible to damage if the protruding card impacts other structures during operation, such as may occur if the computer with protruding memory card is dropped. Thus, the protruding memory card system is more likely than desired to incur damages and costly repair or replacement.
Therefore, there is need to provide a memory card retaining system that secures and protects the memory card to overcome these and other problems.